Taking Chances
by devilshomie
Summary: What we all wanted to happen during the Valentine's Day episode let's be honest. Flaritza smut also excuse the title I have trouble coming up with titles and I was listening to Celine Dion so there you go. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Why is there no Flaritza smut on here? Seriously does no one not know how hot these two are? Anyways this is my second attempt at a smut, so as always read and review_**

* * *

It had been a stupid idea. In hindsight she figured that Healy or even worse Gloria would notice two of the kitchen staff missing. Originally she had planned just to get through the party and slip back to her bunk waiting for this ridiculous holiday to end, however she could never really say no to Maritza and the temptation of alcohol had eventually won her over.

To her relief the kitchen was empty, most of the women had either retired for the evening or were enjoying the dying party.

"Seriously don't you think that my tits are kind of small because I've been thinking about getting new ones?"

Flaca rolled her eyes, Maritza was easily the most beautiful woman in Litchfield. She would even catch some of the guards secretly fawning over her from time to time. Every so often however Flaca would catch her spending a little extra time in the mirror, obsessing over how her nose or lips looked. She knew it was the hooch talking but still she didn't like seeing her friend act like that.

"They're fine, Maritza plus I heard that you can't feel anything with fake tits anyways"

She giggled softly and Flaca's heart fluttered a bit. Lately she had been getting odd butterflies in her stomach whenever her friend was around. She did her best to ignore them and instead blamed it on Ian's absence.

Flaca began studying the cookie that she had planned to give to her boyfriend. She put a lot of effort into it and the more she stared at it, the angrier she became. He had only visited a handful of times at the beginning of her sentence. Each time he would smile and promise to write and visit more but as time went on she would stop asking if she had any mail and soon the disappointment would lessen when she saw her mother sitting in that chair instead of him.

Still he had promised to visit her on Valentine's Day. Flaca had called a few days prior to break up with him and Ian had broken down and begged for a second chance, arguing that work had eaten up most of his time and that he would come down as often as he could, regardless of the weather. She waited half an hour before being escorted back to her bunk.

"I'm sorry about Ian, you're too good for that motherfucker" Maritza growled bitterly. Flaca hid it well but her friend could see that it was starting to take it's toil.

"You're right, he's an asshole anyways I mean I take the fall for that motherfucker and he can't even visit me every once in a while" Flaca growled before slamming the cookie on the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better at least you didn't get pregnant by him, I mean I love my daughter but if I could go back in time I would" Maritza said

"Hey don't talk like that, I mean yeah your baby daddy sounds like a real dick but you have a beautiful daughter so some good came out of it"

Maritza smiled and Flaca looked down at her hands shyly.

"Thanks, sorry I'm getting all emotional, Gloria's right this holiday does make people feel like shit. I mean God it's been a year since anyone's touched me or kissed me"

"I mean I could kiss you if you want, Maritza though I'm not exactly a guy the last time I checked"

She giggled and leaned in towards Flaca until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and chaste though it lingered a bit too long and Flaca pulled back abruptly.

"I'm sorry Maritza, I don't know what came over me. I guess this Valentine's Day shit is getting to me" The shorter girl just stared back at her, eyes burning with desire.

"No it's fine, I kind of liked it actually can you do it again?"

Flaca smiled and kissed her harder. Their kisses grew hungrier and more forceful. Maritza wrapped her fingers in her hair, pulling them closer. She tore off her friend's shirt and moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling at it while unhooking her bra. She gently guided Flaca to the ground and straddled her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Flaca because if you don't want to we can stop, I won't be mad okay?" Every muscle in her body was longing to touch the girl beneath her, however she also needed to make sure that her friend wanted this as much as she did. She wasn't too confident that she could stop after this point.

"I want to do this with you, Mari please"

She smiled before trailing soft kissed along Flaca's collarbone. She move lower towards her breasts, taking a stiff nipple in her mouth while twirling the other one between her fingers. Flaca swallowed a moan and instinctively arched upwards. Maritza continued her assault on her breasts before kissing downward towards her waistline. She hooked her fingers at the hem of Flaca's pants and tugged them off. A wolfish grin spread across her face at how aroused her lover was and she rubbed her fingers through the cotton.

"God Maritza please" Flaca pleaded, bucking her hips impatiently.

Secretly she didn't want to give into Flaca's demands. She wanted to tease her some more, to have her on the brink of pure desire. She didn't however want to be caught by Gloria (or even worse a CO) so dutifully Maritza removed her lover's underwear and teased Flaca's clitoris with her tongue before sliding two fingers inside of her.

Flaca clamped a hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to keep quiet and breathed rapidly as Maritza went faster, aggressively flicking her tongue back and forth over the little nub. Small moans escaped from Flaca as she twisted and turned as her lover buried her fingers inside of her, curling them.

Soon waves of pleasure washed over Flaca's body. She didn't know sex could feel so good however what Maritza was doing to her felt otherworldly. Finally she let out a muffled cry and the spasms stopped. Flaca struggled to catch her breath and felt exhausted.

Maritza crawled up from between her legs and kissed her deeply before resting her head on Flaca's chest.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She asked, still breathless and Maritza blushed and grinned sheepishly

"Do you remember when I said that my daughter was part of a marimachia collective, well I met this girl there who was one of my cousin's homegirls and she taught me, sort of"

Flaca chuckled and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"She taught you well then" They smiled at each other and Flaca began stroking her lover's hair.

"So what happens now, I mean is this just gonna be a one time thing?" There was a hint of fear in the shorter girl's voice

"I don't know, I mean you're my best friend Maritza and nothing is gonna change that. I'd like for this to be something more if that's okay. I'm not saying that we have to exchange wedding vows or anything but maybe we can just figure it out as we go"

Maritza grinned and kissed her in gratitude

"Besides we've still got a few more minutes before the party ends and I'd like to show you some tricks of my own if that's okay."

Maritza giggled in surprised as Flaca flipped her over, determined to make her Valentine's Day one that she will never forget

* * *

_**AN: So I hope you enjoyed. I figured that Maritza would be the more dominant one since she was more aggressive when they were kissing. To be honest I think that had Flaca not pulled away they would've had sex. I also thought it would be interesting to incorporate a little bit of Maritza's backstory. I originally was going to have both of them more timid and inexperienced but I figured that since her daughter was with a marimachia collective she'd have a bit more experience in that department. So in conclusion let me know what you think and hope you have a good day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I'm re watching Orange is the New Black season 3 and just seriously writers how are you going to have Maritza say to Flaca "Oh my God when you just said that my nipples got super hard" and "Flaca we could be like panty twinsies just like old times" and still be like "Oh My God you guys they're just friends seriously" I mean I as a bisexual woman have had a plethora of straight female friends over the course of my short time on this earth and I haven't said sexual stuff like that to them and if they were to say stuff like that to me than I would think they were flirting with me I mean am I crazy for seeing some sexual tension between them. To tell you the truth I think it'd be super cool if Maritza's backstory involved maybe she and a female lover selling weed or something. I'm just saying it'd better not involve some creepy rape stuff and nothing bad better happen to her writers but anyways forgive my ramblings. I bring you more Flaritza smut also if they're any grammatical errors than again I apologize. Fun fact I actually wrote this while consuming two shots of vodka so anyways please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Flaca looked down at the shorter girl beneath her and smiled nervously before tentatively kissing her on the mouth. Maritza stared at her a bit puzzled

"What's wrong" she said nervously

Flaca looked at her and the eyes that were once filled with arousal and confidence were replaced with doubt.

"Nothing it's just that well I've never done anything like this before with another girl at least and I'm scared that I'm going to suck at it"

Maritza giggled softly before cupping her lover's cheek.

"Listen Flaca you don't have to be a professional or anything, just do what you feel comfortable with and whatever happens I'm still going to be your best friend"

Smiling with a bit more confidence Flaca kissed and gently sucked at her lover's neck, leaving marks around it. She nipped at Maritza's ear before cupping her breasts and rolled her nipples between her thumb and index finger. Sharp nails were digging into her back as her lover was growing more impatient

"Flaca please I don't think I can hold out for much longer" Maritza whined while shoving her hips aggressively towards her

The taller girl reluctantly left Maritza's breasts before sliding her right hand down into her lover's cunt, her thumb gently rubbing her clitoris while two fingers frantically moved inside of her. Maritza bit back a scream and arched her hips upwards. She snaked one of her hands in Flaca's hair and kissed her deeply in an attempt to muffle her moans.

"Oh God, don't stop" Maritza hissed hooking her legs around Flaca's waist. She gripped at Flaca's back and whimpered uncontrollably. All she had only to concentrate on were the intense pleasure that was emanating from between her legs

It was odd feeling what another woman felt like at first. Although Flaca had masturbated during her stay at Litchfield it was unlike touching another person. The slick muscles inside of Maritza had tightened around her fingers, trapping them as she thrashed back and forth while poorly trying to silence her moans. Flaca felt a large amount of pride swirl inside of her as her friend convulsed with pleasure.

Finally she had felt her lover relax before gently withdrawing her fingers. Maritza loosened her grip on her shoulders and was trying to catch her breath. Flaca smiled shyly before tentatively kissing her.

"God, you definitely didn't suck at this Flaca; I mean seriously where the fuck did this come from?"

She blushed before gently tucking a strain of hair behind Maritza's ear.

"Nicky taught me well sort of, it's a long story"

Maritza's eyes darkened and she frowned before forcing herself to smile.

"Oh so Nicky taught you, that's great"

Flaca giggled much to Maritza's dismay before kissing her on the cheek.

"Relax we didn't do anything, I mean I had overheard she and Big Boo talking about how many girls they had banged during their little sex competition and I asked her how to have sex with a girl. She wanted to "show me" but all I had to do was give her some of the brownies that Gloria made and that was it"

"Well you're a fast learner then" They giggled softly and Flaca settled her head on Maritza's chest.

The music from the party was fading and drunken laughter was heard from the rec room. Flaca sighed contently as her lover began to lazily run her fingers through her hair.

"We should get back before Gloria finds us" Maritza whispered drowsily her voice hoarse.

"I know I don't want to leave though"

Maritza rolled her eyes at her lover's whining and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want to go to movie night with me next week?"

"What like a date aren't we supposed to do that before we have sex?" Flaca teased

"Well in my defense I didn't exactly plan this, plus it's not as though I can take you out to La Lucha or something"

"Okay I'll go with you to movie night but I swear if they're playing Marley and Me again, I'm walking out"

Maritza grinned before kissing her deeply. They reluctantly pulled apart from one another and quickly got dressed.

The party was dying down and the kitchen crew was cleaning up the empty trays. Gloria spotted the duo trying not to stumble out of the kitchen and shot them a dirty look. Flaca knew that both of them would be scrubbing pots until their fingers fell off but she didn't care, the night that she had was worth any punishment that Gloria could dole out. The CO's began gathering up the inmates for count and Maritza took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on Flaca's cheek causing a wide grin to spread across her face. She didn't know how much their friendship would change after this night but she had a strong feeling that they'd be just fine.

* * *

_**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this lovely tale of Flaritza smut. Also not to go on a tangent here (and I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this) but it really sort of irritated me at how Stella aka Ruby Rose got all of this attention and was praised for being the most beautiful woman in Litchfield when characters like Maritza, Soso, Poussey, Sophia and Watson were sort of pushed to the side. Not to put her down or say that she's not beautiful but it just really irritates me at how the POC of the show don't really have their sexualities explored or even really have sex scenes. I mean we got two scenes last season with Poussey and Vee and we did get a scene with Big Boo who is not your traditional pretty, skinny, femme that you commonly see having sex on television. I'm just keeping my fingers cross that next season we'll have more POC's sexualities explore as well as their backstories. Feel free to agree or disagree and I hope you have a good day**_


End file.
